


Geraskier Drabbles/Prompts

by ixxues



Series: Unfinished Stuff [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Song fic, edited to be understandable but bad grammar and probably some spelling errors, excessive usage of first initials bc of laziness, from my notes app, how is Gang AU not a tag, how is Song Fic not a tag, jaskier isn't human in the non modern ones bc i said so, not all are drabbles some are just prompts, or prompts with a bit fleshed out, tags in order of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixxues/pseuds/ixxues
Summary: these are just a collection of my late night fic writings that never got fleshed out but I put enough time into to want to share them. maybe one day I'll return to them but I'm not hyperfixated on the Witcher/Geraskier anymore lolfeel free to take them and run with them, but credit me maybe? and also comment bc I want to know :)the song fics are all based on Halsey songs tbh I was going through a phase of only listening to Manic
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Unfinished Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187660





	Geraskier Drabbles/Prompts

**3am // Halsey**

jaskier texts geralt at 3am drunk. spams him w messages about how he’s not good at love, “i need it digital baby cause when it’s physical i end up alone”, about how he has no way home, he’s been calling all his friends but they either aren’t answering or telling him to fuck off and ‘oh they’re not actually my friends are they? We just get drunk and maybe fuck. Geralt I think you’re my only real friend’.

the messages eventually wake geralt up and he’s worried and finds jaskier and takes him back to his place and jaskier crashes on the couch and when he wakes up he’s super embarrassed and is like “wow i’m terrible i’m so sorry i’ll lose your number so this can’t happen again” and geralt is just like. "i’m worried about you bro? do you want to like. hug? is that what people do when they’re sad?"

they kiss

**NVM // Simple Creatures**

Geralt is sad. (I don't remember where I was going with this)

**Ghost // Halsey**

Switches POV

Jaskier: “I don't like them innocent / I don't want no face fresh / Want them wearing leather / Begging, let me be your taste test / I like the sad eyes, bad guys / Mouth full of white lies / Kiss me in the corridor / But quick to tell me goodbye”

Jaskier meets G, they hook up sometimes and that’s FINE it’s good, J loves it (right?)

“You say that you're no good for me / ‘Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve / And I swear I hate you when you leave / But I like it anyway”

G tells J he shouldn’t follow him because he’ll get hurt, j hates when g sends him away but knows that the sex when they meet up again will be great and they’re never apart for long anyway

“You're a Rolling Stone boy / Never sleep alone boy / Got a million numbers / And they're filling up your phone, boy / I’m off the deep end, sleeping / All night through the weekend / Saying that I love him but / I know I'm gonna leave him”

G knows that J can’t love him bc why would he when he’s got so many lovers and options? G is just a convenient fuck when they’re on the road; camping, no money for brothels, no brothel in town, j is banned from that towns brothel, etc. he tells j he cares about him but he knows that he has to leave j behind every so often to rebuild the walls around his heart that j keeps tearing down when they’re together.

Oh would u look at that mountain

Geralt finds jaskier after the mountain and tells jaskier he loves him but doesn’t really say those words but they sleep together and jaskier thinks he’s a rebound from yen or its a pity fuck bc Geralt must’ve heard Her Sweet Kiss. G notices something is wrong

“my ghost, where’d you go? I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me. What happened to the soul you used to be?”

And asks j what’s wrong and j can’t figure out what g is playing at, putting on such a long con pretending to care. he brushes the question off. they go back to traveling for a bit and j still feels like a ghost of himself. In taverns he’s the old jaskier, bright, funny, charismatic, loud; but as soon as they’re in their room or on the road, he’s quiet and subdued. G finally can’t take it anymore and asks wtf is up with him when they’re about to have sex/just after and tells him not to lie and j finally lets it slip that he just can’t figure out what g is doing or why. their FWB agreement never had feeling talks involved. Not directly around the sex times, at least. G is very :( that j didn’t realize that he cared and loved him bc the himbo can’t use his words

They make up and kiss and are happy :)

Jaskier’s Sad Set List

\- Two Minutes // TAD

\- Fair // TAD

\- Her Sweet Kiss

\- Clementine // Halsey

\- Welly Boots // TAD

\- Farewell Wanderlust // TAD

\- That Unwanted Animal // TAD

**????**

“Geralt told me you spend a lot of time w the School of Cat. he said it gave you an unfair advantage in, what he called “tracking and hunting exercises” but i call “hide and seek””

same story maybe: ciri calling eskel “uncle eskel” but lambert is just “lambert” which he thinks is rude ((ciri loves him but he’s just so easy to rile up))

**¿¿¿¿**

geralt is an ex con/gang member raising ciri who was left to him after ciri’s grandparents then godfather (mousesack) died. he meets jaskier and they start to date but j doesn’t really know about g’s background uh oh some men show up claiming g owes them something. g tells j to take ciri and go. j calls yen to ask wtf and to help. angst bc g thinks he doesn’t deserve j or ciri but ciri doesn’t have a choice (guiltily) bc yen can’t take her and she’s already lost so much and he won’t put her in the adoption/foster system even if he’s not worthy of being her dad. but j he can let go and save him by not associating w him anymore but j is like “ok yeah fuck not having mentioned this earlier but also ily idiot??”

^v^v (same story?)

**?!?!?!**

g is/was in a gang called the witchers that are kinda like vigilantes and it’s highkey “you’re in for life” but he ends up as ciri’s dad so the rules are bent for a while and vesemir lets g do the dad thing. g meets j during this time and they start dating. g kinda pushes the idea that “oh yeah i’ll have to go back to the witchers soon” out of his mind. year or so passes, ciri starts school so g can work during the day again. lambert and eskel come calling with weapons showing and j opens the door to the apt. he throws a fit and is like “how dare you try and take g what has he ever done to do you??” and g has to talk him down like “no those are my brothers it’s ok”. l and e leave them alone bc uhh clearly their brother needs to have a talk w his boytoy. j is mad but forgives g

**~i need to stop~**

“geralt. you didn’t think to tell me that these two handsome men have keys to our flat??” “theyre my brothers. the key is for emergencies and it’s not like they visit anyway” “we visit all the time!” “yeah you’re just never here when we do” “wait. are you why the ice cream gets eaten so fast??? i’ve been getting blamed for that, you dicks”

**twitter prompt thing**

poets are the only ones who can talk to ghosts???

jaskier talking to the ghosts of Kaer Morhen and delivering their messages to the Wolves who are left??? jaskier helping the Wolves get closure for their friends deaths??? jaskier helping the ghosts of the young boys pass on and be at peace??? am i crying? it’s more likely than you think

**i’m selfish, my love**

jaskier wakes up from an injury to geralt tending to him all soft n sweet

“when yen left, it hurt but i knew we’d find each other again. that’s how the magic bind is. ciri is bound to me too. but you jaskier, are the only one who’s ever stayed by choice. not bound by destiny or magic but because you chose to be with me. yen leaving hurt and i realized how much more it would hurt when you eventually left me. we’d never see each other again unless by pure coincidence. i pushed you away to protect myself. it was selfish and stupid and i’m sorry. i thought i’d get over it but fuck i hate silence now. i keep turning to find you by my side and you’re not there and that hurts more than i ever thought. i realized if you chose to leave, it would make you happy and i want you to be happy. pushing you away only hurt both of us, and for that i’m sorry. if you’ll let me stay by your side again, i promise i won’t push you away or leave unless you want me to. if you’ll have me, i’ll be by your side until you die of old age, because i won’t let you die before then.”

“geralt you’re an idiot. you’re absolute moronic imbecile and i cannot believe you thought i would ever leave you. in 22 years have i ever given the impression i wanted to leave you? maybe i leave for a bit to be at court but that’s just to stay in the noble’s good graces and i never truly want to. when we part for the winter, i’ve never wanted to intrude and assume i’d be welcome at KM. i know where lines are, even if i act like i don’t and i didn’t want to push it and make you kick me away. but you did it anyway, you idiot asshole.”

“i’m sorry jaskier. that’s all i can say anymore is i’m sorry for pushing you away and never treating you like the friend you deserve, for you thinking i wouldn’t want you with me every day all year.”

“yes well. you were being selfish but you’ve acknowledged that. and you’ve clearly been thinking about this a long time”

“since the night you left”

“right ok. good. but i suppose it’s been long enough. i know you, you self deprecating ass, i’m sure you need to be relieved of your guilt as much as i want to give it. i forgive you geralt. i probably did a long time ago but the apology was nice”

“thank you jaskier, you didn’t have to. i wouldn’t have been surprised if you didn’t. but i promise i’ll try to be worthy of your forgiveness”

“good. while you’re at it you can also beg for forgiveness for being an idiot on a different account. die of old age? really geralt? 22 years and you still think i’ll die of old age? have you truly not caught on?”

“what. are you talking about.”

“i’m part fae, you dolt. you’ll die of old age before i do” “oh” “i cannot believe you. no actually i can youre about as observant as a rock when it comes to people. on the battlefield? you’re amazing. people watching? horrendous.”


End file.
